


The World's Calling

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Smarter Luffy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Luffy meets a mysterious stranger one day when he is six. She disappears the next day but Luffy’s whole life is changed. The World was calling him and it was time that he answered.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my first One Piece fanfic! I had this idea a little while ago but I didn't really want to continue it because I had a lot going on. I was working on three other stories and that number has doubled by now. Because of that, updates will probably be sporadic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does but I do own the OCs.

Luffy was seven when he met her. He did not know her name and he never does as she disappears the next day. But she changed everything with just one single conversation.

 

She was at Makino’s bar. Makino was distracted and the mysterious woman turned to him with curiosity in her eyes.

 

“Are you the one who will See and Hear?” she ask, tilting her head.

 

“Eh?” Luffy answers confused.

 

Instead of answering, the woman smiles knowingly at him and said, “Don’t you hear it? The World’s calling.”

 

Luffy continues to look at her in confusion but she just laughs.

 

“One day, you will See and Hear and then you’ll be able to Understand.”

 

Those are the last words that were spoken to him before the woman disappeared, like she was never there in the first place.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! Because last chapter was so short, I am posting the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does but I do own the OCs.

After that fated meeting, Luffy began to See and Hear things differently. He noticed how the plants swayed to a song that only they can hear. He noticed the animals talk even though he could not understand him and he noticed that even the sky had a personality that no one could see.

And he Understood. But not in the traditional sense. He understood that there was a balance to things and a secret life that no human knew about. He gained a weird sort of wisdom and the ability to See and Understand people too. The plants, the animals, the sky, the water, and the earth told him things that no one knew about.

And he was to protect it.

Luffy, despite being only seven, understood that the knowledge he held was dangerous. But he also understood that it could be used for good ig it was in the right hands. He could advise people but he could never share how he got his wisdom.

When Luffy meet Shanks, the sea told him that he could be trusted. And the sea never lied to him, nor had it deceived him before. The sea was his friend and he would protect it no matter what as it would protect him.

So, just like the woman did a year ago, he tilted his head curiously at the red-haired man who flirted with Makino (as he had soon learned because of the plants) and asked, "Can you See?"

The man looked at him in confusion before laughing, "Of course I can see. What's a kid like you doing at a bar?"

Luffy looked at him as if he was amusing and said, "So you can't See. You have a great potential to though."

At Shanks' confused look, Luffy just shook his head before grinning widely at him, "I live here. Are you a pirate?"

And thus, Luffy's friendship with Shanks began.


End file.
